Give Me!
by baekgihun
Summary: Sepenggal kisah chanyeol yang keinginan nya harus selalu ada dalam sekejap mata! - KrisYeol Fic;yaoi fic;dldr!


**Tittle: Give me!**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kris.**

 **Rating: M untuk mesum -_-**

 **Genre: Entahlah /?**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, kalaupun ada kesamaan itu efek tidak kesengajaan ^^ Semua cast milik keluarga nya, saya cuma numpang minjem nama sama tampang lol**

 **Summary: Sepenggal kisah chanyeol yang keinginan nya harus selalu ada dalam sekejap mata!**

 **WARNING: YAOI fanfiction, bxb, ooc (banget), buat BOCAH yang belum cukup umur takut kepolosan nya hilang/? out aja ya dek daripada histeris sendiri/?**

 **Baekgihun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih ada waktu buat keluar (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yesh cokidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepatu ku yang hijau mana!?"

"Di lemari rak ketiga, tuan"

.

"Kemana kau taruh buku kimia ku!?"

"Kemarin di pinjam jongin teman anda tuan"

.

"Kenapa sarapan ku belum siap!? Ini sudah pukul tujuh idiot!"

"M-maaf, saya terlambat bangun tuan"

.

"Yifan, cepat keluarkan motor ku!"

"Tapi ini sudah malam, ayah anda melarang untuk keluar"

"Kau berani melawan hah?"

"Tidak— tuan"

.

"Yifaaaaaan"

Chanyeol sedang menggerutu sambil sesekali menghentakan kaki nya. Dahi nya mengernyit karena rumah nya sekarang begitu sepi. Seseorang yang biasa menemani nya —dalam artian menjadi bahan suruhan— sekarang tidak menampakan diri.

"Wu yifaaaan, kemana kau idiot!?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh nya disebuah sofa. Rumah mewah dengan perabotan yang tak kalah mewah ini menjadi pandangan chanyeol sekarang. Mata nya melirik ke setiap sudut rumah, lantai dua, arah dapur, pintu utama, namun sosok yang ia cari belum muncul juga.

"WU... YI..."

"M-maaf tuan—" sela seorang pemuda tinggi yang berdiri tepat di belakang sofa.

"FAN" chanyeol membalikan tubuh nya, menghadap sang pelayan pribadi 'kesayangan nya'.

"KENAPA KAU BARU MUNCUL HAH!? AKU SUDAH MEMANGGIL MU DARI TADI, KAU INGIN KU BERITAHU APPA DAN MEMECAT MU?" Bentak chanyeol meluapkan emosi nya.

"Saya mencari yang anda minta tuan" yifan, sosok pelayan itu menunduk. Menutupi wajah dengan rahang tegas yang dimiliki nya.

Chanyeol sang tuan muda yang selalu menuntut keinginan nya berfikir sebentar. Sekira nya ia tadi meminta apa dengan pelayan ini. Kotak persegi di tangan yifan lah membuat nya ingat sesuatu.

"Eum—"

"Tadi toko yang saya datangi sedang ramai, butuh waktu lama menunggu pizza ini"

"Okay" ucap chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak berisi pizza itu dan membalikan tubuh nya ke semula, membelakangi sang pelayan.

Yifan sontak berjalan kecil tepat di depan sang tuan muda. Sehingga jika chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan cepat menanggapi nya.

"Ya, tetap berdiri di situ" chanyeol mengarahkan jari nya di titik tumpu yifan berdiri.

Chanyeol melanjutkan acara membuka kotak pizza. Bau keju menyeruak diiringi kepulan asap khas makanan yang baru di hidangkan. Roti tipis dengan daging asap, parutan keju, paprika merah dan kuning, serta saus merah diatas nya tergambar jelas setelah isi kotak dibuka. Chanyeol meneliti makan malam nya itu, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Semua toping pizza yang biasa ia makan ada sekarang. Namun entah mengapa chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YIFAN KAU CEROBOH ATAU BODOH SIH!?"

"N-ne?" Kaget yifan yang tersentak karena teriakan tuan muda tiba-tiba. Ia mengira chanyeol sedang lahap memakan pizza tadi sekarang, namun kenapa teriakan yang dikeluarkan sang tuan muda.

"Ini lihat pizza yang kau beli!?" Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak pizza itu. Namun setelah kris memerhatikan nya, tidak ada yang aneh dari makanan khas italia itu.

"Ini seperti biasa, tuan" jawab kris seada nya.

"Apa nya!? Kau bodoh sekali! Pizza itu tidak ada mayonaise nya!"

Kris baru sadar, cairan kental berwarna putih kekuningan itu benar tidak ada. Perlahan ia meneguk ludah sendiri. Kesalahan nya tidak mengecek pizza di toko tadi ia sangat yakini menjadi mala petaka. Lebih tepat nya kemarahan tuan muda nya.

"M-maaf kan saya—"

"Bodoh!"

"Maaf— tadi saya"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menyediakan mayonaise itu"

"B-baik, saya akan kembali—"

"Tidak!"

"Ne?"

"Kau membiarkan ku kelaparan selagi menunggu mu seperti tadi? Eoh?"

"Tapi—"

"Cepat berikan mayonaise nyaaaaaaaaaa"

"Di toko pizza tadi—"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi yifaaaaannnn"

Entah apa yang terjadi malam ini, chanyeol sedang merengek. Ini bukan hal biasa terjadi, karena yifan akan disuruh mengulang tugas nya bila salah. Namun malam ini, ia dijadikan serba salah begini.

"Aku akan menyuruh appa untuk memecat mu, dan menarik semua biaya yang appa berikan untuk sekolah adik-adik mu itu" ancam chanyeol.

Yifan menegang seketika. Ucapan chanyeol membuat nya takut setengah mati. Kehilangan pekerjaan ini dan biaya yang di berikan majikan nya —ayah chanyeol— menjadi neraka kecil tersendiri bagi yifan. Dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin itu semua terwujud.

"J-jangan tuan" lirih yifan yang tidak berani membentak chanyeol.

"Maka nya mayonaise itu harus ada, sekarang!"

"Tapi bagaimana saya harus mewujudkan nya ada dalam sekejap mata?" Yifan bertanya dengan wajah sedikit terangkat. Ia melihat senyum licik tergambar di wajah chanyeol.

"Kau bisa memberikan nya"

"Dengan cara— apa?"

"Bodoh" ejek chanyeol yang mulai berdiri dan mendekati yifan. Ia berjalan pelan, yang membuat aura menjadi lain. Yifan tidak bodoh, jika ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di rencana kan sang tuan muda.

Hap!

Tangan chanyeol sukses mendarat di area privasi yifan. Mata sang pelayan terbelalak saat chanyeol sengaja menggerakan jari-jari nya secara perlahan yang terkesan sensual.

"Yang ku tahu dari guru di sekolah, benda ini bisa menghasilkan sesuatu— dan dari jongin ia memberitahu ku sesuatu itu berupa cairan kental berwarna purih kekuningan, bukan kah itu mirip dengan mayonaise?" Yifan berusaha melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari area nya, namun tangan sosok yang empat tahun lebih muda dari nya itu terlalu nakal, bergerak kesana kemari di area nya.

"Yifan—" chanyeol memasukan satu tangan nya kedalam celana hitam khas pelayan di rumah nya. Tangan nya bergerak seperti tadi, namun yang membedakan sekarang hanya dibatasi oleh kain ketat yang membungkus milik yifan. "Kau mau memberikan nya kan?"

"Jangan tuan aah"

"Jangan!? Kau mau membantah ku ya? Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluarga mu jika kau dipecat?" Chanyeol menggenggam milik yifan tiba-tiba, yang membuat sang pelayan mendongak ke atas langit-langit. Sensasi tangan chanyeol menjadikan nya rangsangan tersindiri untuk mendesah keenakan.

"Aah"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan mendengar reaksi yifan, menaikan hasrat nya untuk berbuat lebih dari ini. Di dalam hati ia bersorak karena tangan nya berhasil menyentuh kulit kemaluan sang pelayan. Sebelum nya ia tidak puas dengan ada nya kain tipis pembatas, namun sekarang tangan nya sudah berhasil memasuki wilayah dalam kain tadi. Chanyeol merasakan bulu-bulu yifan yang menggelitik tangan nya.

"Yifan.." bujuk chanyeol dengan wajah memelas terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Lakukan— lakukan apa yang anda ingin kan tuan" yifan kembali mendongakan kepala nya tepat saat chanyeol menekan ujung penis nya. Jari telunjuk chanyeol sudah ia pastikan, bergerak seakan ingin masuk kedalam lubang kencing nya.

"Sebelum nya aku tidak ingin kau menyebutku secara formal" chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangan nya dan menatap yifan.

"Maksud tuan?" Tanya yifan

"Panggil aku chanyeol" balas chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

"C-chanyeol— tapi itu tidak sewajar nya" yifan merasa ada yang janggal memanggil tuan muda nya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli. Ia mendorong tubuh yifan, membiarkan sang pelayan terhempas begitu saja di sofa. Yifan pasrah ketika ia melihat chanyeol yang berjongkok dihadapan nya, lebih tepat nya di depan selangkangan nya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasuki tuan muda manja dan egois nya ini.

"A-apa" chanyeol menjilat kemaluan yifan yang masih dibalut celana. Lidah chanyeol membasahi wilayah pertemuan paha nya.

Chanyeol berdecak melihat yifan yang tidak merespon. Ia memutuskan melepas ikat pinggang yifan dan menarik celana panjang sang pelayan setelah nya. Belum puas karena jilatan nya di celana dalam yifan yang menghasilkan respon biasa seperti masih dibalut celana panjang. Chanyeol akhir nya melepas semua nya, menjadi bagian bawah yifan terekpos di mata bulat chanyeol.

"Milik mu besar sekali, wow" chanyeol menyentil penis yifan yang seenak nya mengenai wajah nya nya. Namun itu tidak ia salahkan, melihat milik yifan mengacung seperti ini menjadi kesenangan tersindiri bagi nya.

"Apa ada banyak mayonaise di dalam sini?" Tanya chanyeol menggoda sambil menggenggam batang milik yifan.

"Entah— ku harap ada banyak untuk memuaskan mu yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, karena yifan tidak memanggil nya sofan. Dan untuk pertama kali nya yifan memanggil nama nya tanpa embel-embel 'tuan'.

Tanpa pikir panjang, chanyeol memasukan penis besar milik yifan kedalam mulut nya. Rasa asing yang memenuhi membuat chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Ia merasa tenggorokan nya menerima tusukan benda tumpul nan asing. Sesaat ia mendongak untuk melihat yifan. Tanpa di duga nya, yifan sedang memandang nya sendu.

"Aneh bukan? Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau—"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala nya tidak suka. Mulut nya yang penuh menjadikan nya bisu sesaat.

"Chan— ssh"

Perlahan namun pasti, chanyeol menggerakan lidah nya. Menyapu bersih kulit yang melapisi penis yifan. Gigi nya sesekali bergemetuk untuk menggigiti ujung penis yifan.

Yifan tidak hanya diam, walau ia ragu untuk hal yang masih aneh di pikiran nya ini, yifan ikut berpatisipasi dalam keinginan chanyeol mendapatkan mayonaise yang di ingin kan nya. Ia memaju mundurkan kepala chanyeol di selangkangan nya. Rambut chanyeol nan lembut ikut beserta memberikan sensasi asing ini, rambut itu mengenai kulit paha nya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak merasa asing lagi. Ia bahkan ikut menggerakan tubuh nya seraya pergerakan kepala nya yang dilakukan yifan, maju mundur. Desahan keenakan tertahan dari yifan ia jadikan pengiring musik untuk hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan ini.

"Faster aah lebih cepat"

Chanyeol merasakan benda tak bertulang dalam mulut nya membesar. Menggembung seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Chanyeol tahu, saat nya hampir datang.

"Mmpphh" desah chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah merasakan precum milik yifan.

"Aku— aaaaaaaahhhh"

Yifan menyemburkan lahar milik nya tepat di mulut chanyeol. Lelehan-lelehan sperma tadi menyeruak keluar dari mulut sang tuan muda. Chanyeol merasa 'mayonaise' yang ia dapatkan terlalu banyak. Namun ia pastikan hampir keseluruhan cairan milik yifan ia telan sampai kedalam perut.

Yifan mengangkat kepala nya setelah klimaks. Untuk pertama kali nya ia mengeluarkan itu semua dengan bantuan orang lain. Dan terlebih orang lain itu adalah tuan muda nya. Yifan dapat melihat chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan area sekitar mulut nya dengan sperma yang meleleh disana. Dengan senyum manis khas sang tuan muda, chanyeol menjilat spema milik yifan di tangan nya dengan senang hati.

"Ini enak" ucap chanyeol senang. Begini lah sikap yang tuan muda berikan jika sudah dipenuhi keinginan nya.

Yifan melihat itu semua dengan tatapan lain. Sebuah tatapan nafsu yang mengendalikan tubuh nya untuk menerkam seseorang. Jiwa predator yang sedang mengintai mangsa nya. Namun dengan cepat yifan menggeleng dan menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu.

"B-baik tuan— saya akan kembali ke belakang" sela yifan berusaha berdiri. Namun dengan sigap chanyeol mendorong tubuh nya. Tanpa yifan sadari ada sebuah getaran yang mengalir di tubuh nya saat acara mendorong tubuh dari chanyeol.

"Kau akan meninggalkan ku eoh?"

Yifan mengangguk ragu.

"Bodoh, aku yang begini?" Tanya chanyeol sambil berdiri. Ia sedikit memoncongkan tubuh nya kedepan.

"Maksud tuan?"

"Panggil aku chanyeol, seperti tadi!" Kata chanyeol tegas.

"Yeol—" balas yifan kembali merasa tidak enak. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Lihat ini" ucap chanyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Yifan terhenyak melihat pandangan arah mata chanyeol. Sebuah gundukan di antara paha chanyeol, membuat mata yifan sedikit membulat. Yifan bukan lah seseorang yang polos jika bertanya apa yang terjadi pada tuan muda nya.

"Kau harus menuntaskan nya!"

"Tapi—"

"Kau yang membuat nya begini bodoh"

"..."

"Yifaaaaaaann"

"..."

"Wuuuuu yiiiii faaaaaan"

"..."

"Bodooooh"

"Eh—" ujar yifan yang tersadar dari lamunan sesaat nya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan nya" perkataan yifan membuat chanyeol terdiam. Namun pikiran nakal nya terlintas. sebuah ide yang membuat nya terseyum kemenangan dalam hati.

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukan nya— aku akan membuat nya bisa"

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh nya. Dengan penis yang berdiri tegak, chanyeol mendekati yifan yang terhenyak dalam dunia nya, entah apa itu yang jelas yifan hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata, dengan tatapan tertuju lurus pada tubuh bugil chanyeol.

"Yifan..." sapa chanyeol sambil melepas kancing kemeja pelayan yang dikenakan yifan. Ia tertegun setelah melihat bagian atas yifan yang sudah terbuka, menampilkan garis halus otot yang berbentuk. Chanyeol sedikit berutung karena kegiatan nya sebelum nya menjadikan ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka bagian bawah yifan. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama bugil, dan sama-sama menampilkan penis yang menegak. Entah kapan, namun milik yifan ikut bangun.

Yifan tersentak saat chanyeol tiba-tiba menindih nya. Sang tuan muda duduk di paha nya. Sofa yang sedang ia duduki hanya bisa menjadi sandaran untuk nya. Mulut yifan masih kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata akibat perilaku aneh dari tuan muda nya ini. Namun ada perasaan aneh dan senang dibuat nya.

Chanyeol menggesek-gesek kan bongkahan kenyal milik nya tepat diantara sela paha yifan. Ia mendesah hebat hanya karena batang kemaluan yifan yang bergerak seirama dengan bongkahan milik nya.

"Aaahh yifan milik mu menusukku sssh"

Yifan sendiri juga ikut tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran nya. Ia ingin menolak semua ini, namun tubuh nya bereaksi lain. Hanya karena sentuhan kulit mereka saja, sudah membuat yifan merasakan nafsu yang semakin lama semakin membelunjak.

Chanyeol masih menggerakan tubuh nya. Kepala nya mendongak keatas, sambil menikmati penis kris yang bergerak di belahan bongkahan nya. Sensasi ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi nya.

"Ini enakkhh aaahh" desah chanyeol merasakan penis nya digenggam. Tanpa di tanya pun, yifan lah pengaku nya. Darimana asal nya ide itu, namun yifan mengikuti naluri nya untuk tidak membiarkan penis chanyeol berdiam diri. Perlahan yifan mengurut penis tuan muda nya yang dibalas desahan keenakan dari chanyeol.

"Yifannh aah"

Yifan masih enggan berbicara, namun tubuh nya tidak bisu sama sekali. Penis nya bergerak perlahan, ia ingin mengeluarkan milik nya dari belahan bongkahan chanyeol. Sang tuan muda mengernyit tidak suka. Dan yifan membalas nya dengan urutan kuat di penis chanyeol.

"Aaaaahhh"

Chanyeol menggigit bawah bibir nya. Rasa perih dan asing yang menjalar dari bawah tubuh nya membuat sang tuan muda melengkung keenakan. Dua jari yifan yang masuk kedalam sana lah yang membuat nya seperti melayang. Tangan kiri yifan yang mengurut penis nya dan dua jari tanga kanan yifan yang masuk dalam lubang nya, membuat chanyeol merasa dibuat terbang.

"Rileks— lubang mu menjepit jari ku" akhir nya yifan mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini sakith tapi sekaligusshh enaakkhh"

Yifan tanpa sadar tersenyum, ia mulai memaju mundur kan dua jari nya. Lubang chanyeol yang menyempit, menjadi sensasi aneh pada dua jari nya di dalam sana.

"Enakkhh.. yifaannnhhh aaahh kau menusuk nya.. disitu ssahh iya nyyaah"

Chanyeol merasakan jari tengah yifan yang menusuk daging di dalam lubang nya. Titik sweetpot nya yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun, kini bertemu dengan jari milik yifan.

"Aku— a-aku keluar... aaaaaaahhhhhhh"

Chanyeo klimaks dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas. Namun setelah sedikit menunduk, ia berhadapan dengan wajah yifan yang sedang tersenyum lembut kerah nya.

"Ssh" ringis chanyeol saat yifan mengeluarkan dua jari nya. Sang tuan muda menumpukan dua tangan nya di bahu tegap milik yifan. Nafas nya terengah. Ini klimaks pertama nya yang ia terjadi karena rangsangan orang lain, sama seperti yifan.

Kedua nya terdiam, namun tangan yifan masih bergerak. Berawal dari rabaan bongkahan milik chanyeol, kini sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang chanyeol. Sang tuan muda menerima dengan senang hati rengkuhan dari pelayang pribadi nya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap yifan dengan nada menyesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Tidak seharus nya aku melakukan itu pada mu, tuan"

"Ssstt" chanyeol berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala nya sebal.

"Berhenti memanggil ku tuan seperti itu— aku terlihat seperti tuan yang berumur" ujar chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir nya, sisi dari sikap nya yang manja.

"..."

Kini tangan chanyeol bergelayutan di leher yifan. Menumpukan berat nya di tubuh yifan. Dengan wajah berharap ia gambarkan. Memohon agar pelayan bodoh nya in sadar. Sadar akan perasaan nya selama ini.

"Kenapa?" Lirih yifan tidak yakin.

"Apa nya!?" Tanya chanyeol sebal.

"Kenapa kau meminta ku melaku—"

"Aku menyukai mu!" Chayeol mengucapkan nya dengan mata tertutup, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa reaksi dari yifan sekarang.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukai mu, pelayan bodoh! Aku mencintai mu! Tidak pernah kah kau menyadari nya!?" Chanyeol membuka mata nya perlahan, namun yang ia lihat yifan dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tidak menyukai ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang sama saat chanyeol tidak menyukai apa yang dikerjakan yifan.

"Maaf aku membentak mu selama ini, menyuruh mu apa pun, menyalahkan semua nya pada mu— itu semua agar kau memperhatikan ku! Menyadari rasa suka ku, menjadikan mmppphhh"

Perkataan chanyeol terhenti, digantikan dengan desahan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut nya. Bibir yifan yang mengunci bibir nya bergerak lembut dalam lumatan pelayan pribadi nya. Berawal dari lumatan lembut, kini bibir yifan bergerak kasar. Menuntut seperti akan memakan habis bibir chanyeol. Sang tuan muda hanya pasrah, namun ia tetap menyeimbangi lumatan yifan, ikut menggerakan bibir nya menghisap milik yifan.

"Maaf aku tidak menyadari nya"

"Hah hah hah"

Chanyeol mengambil sebanyak-banyak nya oksigen untuk pasokan diparu-paru nya yang menipis setelah pergulatan tadi. Bibir nya sedikit terbuka, yang tanpa ia tahu sedari tadi yifan memperhatikan bibir itu bergerak sensual menghirup udara.

"Chanyeol.." panggil yifan yang membuat sang tuan muda mendongak dan menatap nya.

"Mungkin sekarang aku belum menyadari nya, tapi aku yakin perasaan itu akan datang— bukan, sudah datang hanya saja masih ada waktu untuk membuat ku yakin" ujar yifan mengecup lembut bibir chanyeol, sekedar kecupan.

Cup!

Chanyeol merona tanpa ia sadari, walau perasaan nya belum terbalas kan. Namun mendengar pernyataan yifan seperti itu, membuat nya yakin pelayan pribadi yang sudah merebut hati nya selama tiga tahun ini, pasti akan membalas perasaan nya.

"Tapi aku seorang pelayan"

"Apa peduli ku"

Kembali, kembali ke sikap chanyeol yang tidak memedulikan apa pun jika itu untuk keinginan nya. Dan sekarang, setelah lama ia menginginkan pelayan nya ini menjadi milik nya, chanyeol tidak akan peduli hal apapun, termasuk pekerjaan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai ini. Yang jelas, chanyeol harus mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau.

Chanyeol yang kembali tersadar kalau mereka berdua tidak mengenakan apapun, membuat nya memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya dengan yifan. Sekejap ia mengecup pipi yifan yang dibalas kekehan dari sang pemilik wajah. Chanyeol juga menyadari tangan kekar yifan mengerat dalam pelukan nya.

"Bisa kah—" bisikan chanyeol tertahan karena telinga nya yang sudah dilumat penuh nafsu oleh yifan.

"Jadi kan aku milikmu! sssh malam ini, esok, minggu depan, dan selama nya! Aah— Aku tidak mau tahu itu! Yifaaannhh"

"Dengan senang hati, tuan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Gak ada masuk nya #eh :'v saya takut, lol.

Ini ngerjain nya juga tengah malam T^T takut ada something, jadi gak sampai masuk deh nulis nya T^T

Maaf ff nya jelek :""""D

Tinggalkan saja kritikan, judge, atau apa lah di kotak reviews :') pujian juga gak papa lol biar jadi penyemangat saya buat ff krisyeol yang lain-lain #maksa #ditendang :"3

So, rnr?


End file.
